Johnny IMPACT
John Randall Hennigan (born October 3, 1979) is an American professional wrestler, actor and traceur, who currently wrestles for IMPACT Wrestling under the ring name Johnny IMPACT. He is best known for his tenure in WWE where he used the ring names John Morrison and Johnny Nitro. He is also known for wrestling in the independent circuit, Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide and Lucha Underground under the ring name Johnny Mundo. Hennigan was the winner of Tough Enough III, a televised competition that would award the winner a WWE contract, and was assigned to their then developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), to continue his wrestling training. While in OVW, he adopted the ring name Johnny Nitro and was placed in a tag team with Joey Mercury. The duo won the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship and alongside their manager Melina, the stable was called MNM. MNM was called up to the SmackDown! roster and on their debut match in April 2005, Hennigan and Mercury won the WWE Tag Team Championship. After the stable split, Hennigan won the ECW World Championship and his ring name changed to John Morrison. He then formed a partnership with The Miz in late 2007, with the two capturing the WWE Tag Team Championship and the World Tag Team Championship, as well as winning the 2008 Tag Team of the Year Slammy Award. After leaving WWE in November 2011, Hennigan began wrestling overseas on the independent circuit before wrestling in lucha libre professional wrestling promotions Lucha Underground and Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide. In Lucha Underground, Hennigan won the main event of the debut episode, as well as the first ladder match and steel cage match in the promotion's history. He is also the second Triple Crown Champion, having held the Lucha Underground Championship, the Gift of the Gods Championship and the Trios Championship once each. In AAA, he was the promotion's first-ever triple champion, holding the AAA Mega, Latin American and World Cruiserweight Championships simultaneously. He also (with partners Chavo Guerrero Jr. and Brian Cage) won the 2016 Lucha Libre World Cup. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As John Hennigan / Johnny IMPACT / Johnny Mundo *** End of the World / Fin del Mundo / Starship Pain (Split-legged corkscrew moonsault) *** Countdown to IMPAC''T / ''IMPACT Elbow / Thursday Night Delight (Diving 450° flip transitioned into an elbow drop, with theatrics) ** As John Morrison *** C-4 (Standing moonsault side slam) *** Moonlight Drive (Corkscrew neckbreaker) *** Nitro Blast ''(Superkick, with theatrics) *** ''Starship Pain (Split-legged corkscrew moonsault) ** As Johnny Nitro *** Corkscrew neckbreaker *** Snapshot (Delayed hangman's neckbreaker, with theatrics) *** Standing shooting star press *** Superkick * Signature moves ** 180° spun flare transitioned into a leg drop ** Corkscrew moonsault ** Corkscrew plancha ** Diving crossbody ** European uppercut ** Multiple kick variations *** Backflip *** Capoeira-style handstand *** Capoeira-style spinning heel *** Dropsault *** Double mule *** Enzuigiri *** Flying Chuck / IMPACT Kick (Springboard roundhouse) *** Leg lariat *** Slingshot baseball slide ** Russian legsweep ** Running knee strike to the head of a seated opponent ** Shooting star plancha ** Slingshot or springboard elbow drop ** Springboard 450° plancha ** STO backbreaker followed by either a Russian legsweep or a neckbreaker slam ** Tilt-a-whirl counter transitioned into a Russian legsweep ** Tilt-a-whirl DDT ** Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown * Managers ** Jillian Hall ** John E. Bravo ** Melina ** Nikki Bella ** Taya * Nicknames ** "The Guru of Greatness" ** "JoMo" ** "The Monday / Tuesday / Wednesday / Thursday / Friday Night Delight" ** "The Face of Lucha Underground" ** "The Mayor of Slamtown" ** "The New Face of Extreme" ** "The Prince of Parkour" ** "The Shaman of Sexy" * Entrance themes ** Ohio Valley Wrestling *** "Superstar" by Saliva ** World Wrestling Entertainment *** "Monday Night Nitro Theme" by Jonathan Elias *** "Paparazzi" by Jim Johnston (used as a member of MNM) *** "Ain't No Make Believe" (Instrumental) by Jim Johnston *** "Ain't No Make Believe" by Stonefree Experience and Jim Johnston ** Independent circuit *** "The Dreamthieves" by The Sword *** "Any Way You Want It" by Journey ** Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide *** "Born in the U.S.A." by Bruce Springsteen ** Lucha Underground *** "Blitz & Glam" by Jetboy (Extreme Music) *** "Welcome to Slamtown" by Johnny Mundo ** IMPACT Wrestling *** "American Luchadore" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments * 5 Star Wrestling ** 5 Star Wrestling Championship (1 time) ** One Night Tournament (2017) * Blackcraft Wrestling ** Blackcraft Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) * Continental Wrestling Federation ** CWF United States Championship (1 time) * DDT Pro-Wrestling ** Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) * European Pro Wrestling ** EPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Family Wrestling Entertainment ** FWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * IMPACT Wrestling ** IMPACT World Championship (1 time) * Next Generation Wrestling ** NGW World Championship (1 time) ** NGW World Title Tournament (2013) * Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide ** AAA Mega Championship (1 time) ** AAA Latin American Championship (1 time) ** AAA World Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) ** Lucha Libre World Cup (2016 Men's Division) – with Chavo Guerrero Jr. and Brian Cage * Lucha Underground ** Lucha Underground Championship (1 time) ** Lucha Underground Gift of the Gods Championship (1 time) ** Lucha Underground Trios Championship (1 time) – with Jack Evans and PJ Black ** Second Triple Crown Champion * Ohio Valley Wrestling ** OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Joey Matthews * Pacific Coast Wrestling/PCW Ultra ** PCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2009) ** Tag Team of the Year (2005) – with Joey Mercury ** PWI ranked #24 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 * Qatar Pro Wrestling ** QPW Souq Waqif Championship (1 time, current) ** QPW Souq Waqif Title Tournament (2015) * World Wrestling Entertainment ** ECW World Championship (1 time) ** WWE Intercontinental Championship (3 times) ** World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with The Miz ** WWE Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Joey Mercury (3) and The Miz (1) ** ECW World Championship Tournament (2007) ** Tough Enough III – ''with Matt Cappotelli ** Slammy Award (2 times) *** Tag Team of the Year (2008) – with The Miz *** Best WWE.com Exclusive (2008) – with The Miz * '''World Series Wrestling' ** WSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling Fan Xperience ** WWFX Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Tag Team of the Year (2008) – with The Miz Luchas de Apuestas record Category:Alumni